Thread of Fate
by Jj David Lee
Summary: AU. There were mirages of her everywhere. Roxas wondered. Will they ever meet each other one day? One-shot.


**_A/N: My first brave attempt at a KH fan-fic. I was really in love with this game but I just haven't got the mood to write something about it. Now, that dream has been realized!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, though I wish I do!**

* * *

**Thread of Fate**

Have you ever experienced that kind of feeling? How you miss someone so much inside you and not being able to find him or her? How you long to see that person, to feel that person? Well, Roxas here has to deal with it every day.

In fact, he didn't even know who that person he's been missing is. But he'd dreamt enough of it to know that the person was a girl.

Sometimes, she appeared to him while he was dozing off in classes or when he was hanging out by himself at the coffee shop. But mostly, the girl came alive in his dreams at night.

Roxas never got to know her name.

Images of her ran so vividly inside his mind, yet they easily grew faint within a short period of time.

How could you fall in love with someone who only existed in your dream? And not even knowing her name? Not even remembering clearly how she looks?

Come to think about it, Roxas had never talked to her either.

The blonde sighed as he rode his skateboard down the alleys of Twilight Town. There wasn't much use thinking so much about it anyway, he thought. Hayner took him as an idiot for drooling over an imaginary girl. Roxas wanted to stop this.

But his mind just wouldn't let go of her.

Maybe, in a more precise way, Roxas wanted to stop that hollow feeling inside him. It felt as if he wasn't complete without her. It felt as if he couldn't feel anything without her.

He would, what people say, become a nobody.

And there he went thinking too much again. Roxas shook the thoughts off his head as he stopped by the stall selling Sea Salt ice creams. Coincidentally, Olette was there as well.

"Hey, Olette," Roxas greeted coolly.

"Hi, Roxas!" The brunette girl greeted in her usual cheerful manner. "You don't look so good. Is everything okay?"

Was the mental suffering inside him that obvious now? Roxas just smiled weakly in return.

"I'm fine. Just tired," he answered without looking at her, paying the munnies for one Sea Salt ice cream.

Olette sighed. "It's that girl in your dreams again, huh?"

As expected from his childhood friend, Roxas knew he couldn't hide anything from Olette. Moreover, his facial expression totally betrayed him. He was always easy to read in front of her. She probably thinks that he was stupid, just as Hayner did.

"Relax," Olette continued, "I'm not gonna make fun of you just like Hayner did. He can really be a jerk sometimes."

Roxas felt relieved. His smile grew wider. "Thanks, Olette."

"Hey, Roxas?"

"Mmmph?" Roxas was busy chewing on his popsicle.

"You know, my grandmother used to tell me this story before she passed away," Olette told him. "She said that, if two persons are really meant for each other, their hearts are linked by an invisible thread. And no matter how far they are from each other, the thread will always be intact.

"It's called the thread of fate," Olette finished with a wink.

Roxas looked back at her, stumped.

"Don't sulk too much, okay? I'm sure that girl will appear soon!" The brunette gave him an encouraging smile before leaving for Tram Common to pursue her shopping.

Roxas smiled to himself. He couldn't help but feel grateful for what Olette said to cheer him up.

_The thread of fate, huh?_ It sounded pretty cliché to him.

Not long after she left, his cellphone rang. It was a text message from Olette.

"_Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. They say there's a new girl who just moved in town. Just thought that you may wanna know this! Cheer. =) –Olette"_

Roxas didn't waste more than a second before he got on his skateboard and started looking around the streets. A surge of excitement drove his adrenaline pumping. His heart was throbbing madly.

Could this new girl be the one that he has been waiting for all this while?

Roxas was in such a hurry that he forgot to ask about her address. He texted a quick message to Olette and the brunette replied him within a flash. Seriously, where did Olette get all these kind of information?

Ten minutes later, Roxas was there in front of the door of where the new girl lives. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. But even so, it wouldn't help to calm his nerves now. He could feel his heartthrobs literally ripping through his chest now.

It didn't take long for the door to open. Roxas held his breath.

It wasn't her.

"Why, hello there!" A brunette girl with short hair greeted. She seemed to be the type that would get beyond hyperactive if you ever give her something sugary.

Roxas was disappointed of course, but relieved at the same time. Anyway, he thought he'd said hi to this girl since he's here.

"Hi, I'm Roxas. I live around here," the blonde introduced. "Welcome to the neighborhood." He forced a smile and extended his hand for a handshake.

In his surprise, the girl took his hand and shook it quite excitedly.

"Nice to meet you, too! I'm Selphie!"

Roxas spent ten minutes busy answering Selphie's barrage of questions afterwards. He finally got a chance to shake her off and said goodbye. Selphie seemed like she wanted to talk more though.

Roxas sighed as he walked down the pavement, carrying his skateboard. He looked down at the ground, sulking like he used to these few days.

_Who am I kidding? It was probably just something Olette made up to make me feel better. Oh, well. I'm never going to meet—_

"Ouch!"

His head bumped into someone's without knowing and both of them fell to the ground.

"Oh my… I'm really sorry about that! I should have watched… where… I was…going…" Roxas's apology faded as he took a good look at the person who he's bumped into.

It was a girl. Her beautiful azure eyes looked at Roxas just as surprised as he was. But she snapped out of it first. She ran a finger over her blond hair and beginning to collect the things she dropped on the ground.

"Um… here, let me help you," Roxas said nervously as he joined her in picking her stuffs.

The girl had a sketchbook with some crayons. Roxas took a little peek at her drawings and thought that she was really good at it.

"Wow, you're really good at drawing!" he thought out loud.

The girl blushed in return and smiled. "Thank you."

Her smile sent warmth spreading across Roxas's chest. Then it struck him. He recognized everything. Her eyes. Her hair. Her smile.

He found her.

That hollowness inside him was filled without him knowing.

"I have to go now. See you," the girl waved him goodbye with another smile and walked pass him.

Roxas just stood there, still looking dumbstruck.

He'd never notice her before. Was she new around here, too?

The blonde was about to move on when he discovered a piece of card on the ground. The girl must have dropped this as well, thought Roxas. He picked it up and examined it. The card had the girl's name on it.

"Namine…" Roxas muttered to himself. His lips then broke into smile. "I've finally found you."

Without a second doubt, he rode on his skateboard in the direction where the girl went to chase after her. Butterflies were happily flying inside his stomach.

_The thread of fate… Maybe it really does exist._

* * *

_**A/N: Kinda cheesy back there... Oh well. Reviews please. =)**  
_


End file.
